John: flirt avec Karkat
by ReinBloo
Summary: tout est dans le titre, rating T pour le langage


Vous cherchez quelqu'un sur qui pester... (veuillez attendre s'il vous plaît)  
Vous êtes maintenant en conversation avec CarcinoGeneticist

EB: hey

CG: QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX.  
EB: parler avec toi  
CG: FÉLICITATIONS TU AS FINALEMENT REUSSIT A FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DE BIEN DANS TA PUTAIN DE VIE.

EB: aww merci: D  
CG: C'ETAIT DU SARCASME.  
EB: vraiment? : 3  
CG: BIEN SUR QUE OUI.

EB: oh détend toi, je suis juste en train de te taquiner.  
CG:JE N'EST PAS L'HABITUDE DE ME DETENDRE QUAND TU ES DANS LES PARAGES. PLUS CELLE DE T'INSULTER.  
CG: TU ME DETESTE AUSSI N'EST CE PAS?  
EB: non  
CG: C'EST VRAIMENT SI DIFFICILE DE ME DETESTER, HUMAIN DECEREBRER?  
EB: pour moi, c'est impossible ~  
EB: Et de toutes façons pourquoi veux-tu que je te déteste autant?  
CG: AUCUNE RAISON PARTICULIERE...  
CG: MAIS SI TU ME DETESTE AUSSI, C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE DIFFICULTEE EN MOINS.  
EB: eh bien je ne te déteste pas,  
EB: et ça ne vas pas commencer maintenant.  
CG: TU PENSE DONC QUE NOU SOMMES DES "AMIS"?  
EB: peut être?  
CG: JE NE SERAIS PAS TON STUPIDE "AMI"  
EB: tu as raison, tu ne fais jamais quelque chose de stupide ;)  
EB: mais je te vois encore comme mon ami.  
CG: CE QUE TU FAIS EST INUTILE! PUTAIN A QUOI TU JOUES!  
EB: mec, je suis juste en train de jouer avec toi xD  
CG: VAS. TE. FAIRE. FOUTRE.  
CG: VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE EGBERT!  
EB: non merci :D  
CG: C'ETAIT PAS UNE OFFRE, BORDEL DE MERDE  
CG: BIEN QU'UN TROLL OU UN HUMAIN AURAIT DE LA CHANCE DE M'AVOIR.  
EB: hehe, je ne suis pas en désaccord avec toi.  
EB: tu es un troll intéressant.  
CG: QUOI?  
CG: QU'EST CE QUE TU AS ECRIT PUTAIN!  
EB: oh ...  
EB: je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça!  
CG: TU ENVOIE PLUSIEURS PUTAIN DE SIGNAUX MIXE.  
CG: ET JE N'AIME PAS CE QU'ILS DISENT.  
CG: TU N'AS PAS DE SENTIMENTS ROUGES POUR MOI,

CG: N'EST CE PAS?  
EB: peut-être que j'en ai...  
CG: QUOI? TU ES CENSE ME DETESTER!  
CG: PAS AVOIR DE FOUTU SENTIMENTS ROUGES POUR MOI!  
EB: qui a dit que je devait te haïr?  
CG: MOI!  
EB: qui à dit que je dois t'écouter?  
CG: ENCORE MOI!  
EB: eh bien, je ne te déteste toujours pas ...  
CG: ALORS TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME AVEC MOI?  
CG: EN PLUS TU N'ES PAS «HOMOSEXUEL» OU QUELQUE CHOSE.  
EB: peut être...  
EB: que je le suis juste avec toi?  
CG: ECOUTE PETIT HUMAIN, POURQUOI TU NE REGARDERAI PAS JUSTE TON PUTAIN D'ENTOURAGE POUR TROUVER LE GRAND AMOUR. PLUTOT QUE D'ALLER CHERCHER LES ENNUIS SUR UNE AUTRE PLANETE?  
EB: et si je ne veux pas?

CG: VAS Y...  
CG: DE TOUTES FACONS TU FINIRAS PAR ME HAIR.  
EB: bien sur que non  
CG: ET NOUS SERONS KISMESIS.  
EB: peu importe combien de foi tu me diras que tu me hais,  
EB: et que je suis stupide...  
EB: mes sentiments ne changeront pas.  
CG: COMMENT PEUT TU M'AIMER ALORS QUE JE SUIS AUSSI LOIN DE TOI?  
EB: et? ce n'est pas si grave.  
CG: TU NE SAIS MEMES PAS A QUOI JE RESSEMBLE!

EB: je t'aime en fonction de ta personnalité, pas de ton apparence.  
CG: CA Y EST JE SAIS QUE TU ES FOUS.  
EB: pourquoi? parce que je me soucis de toi?  
CG: JE SUIS GROS ET LAID  
EB: …

CG: ET J'AI BEAUCOUP DE TENTACULES.

EB: je t'aimes toujours.  
CG: TU ES UN PUTAIN D'IMBECILE.  
EB: je t'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
CG: NOUS POURRIONS NE JAMAIS NOUS RENCONTRER.  
EB: ce n'est pas grave.  
CG: ET SI JE TE BLOQUE?  
EB: je penserais toujours à toi.  
CG: ...  
CG: TU ES VRAIMENT COLLANT.  
EB: les humains sont comme ça quand ils sont amoureux.  
CG: L'AMOUR TROLL EST BEAUCOUP MOINS COMPLIQUE ET HORRIBLE.  
EB: l'amour n'est pas horrible, c'est peut être compliqué, mais ça vaut le coup.  
EB: hum... ça sonnait bien moins ringard dans ma tête...  
CG: L'AMOUR EST HORRIBLE ET DOULOUREUX  
EB: comment peux tu le savoir?  
CG: JE LE SAIS, C'EST TOUT  
CG: MEME SI JE N'EST JAMAIS EU DE MOITIESPRIT  
EB: eh bien, si tu n'as jamais été amoureux, tu ne peux pas vraiment savoir comment ça se passe.  
CG: TU VAS FERMER CE STUPIDE HORRIFICE QUE TU APELLE A TORT TA BOUCHE  
EB: ou quoi? Tu vas me détestez?  
EB: c'est déjà fait  
CG: TAIS-TOI. C'EST LA DISCUSSION LA PLUS STUPIDE DE TOUTES MA VIE.  
EB: pourquoi? pourquoi c'est si stupide?  
CG: PARCE QUE NOUS NE SAVONS MEME PAS A QUOI RESSEMBLE L'AUTRE. JE TE DETESTE PARCE QUE TU ES INSUPORTABLE. TU «M'AIME» PARCE QUE JE T'INSULTE ET QUE TU ES STUPIDE.  
CG: VOILA POURQUOI.  
EB: je le répète, tout ça ne m'inquiète pas. Je t'aimerai même si tu passes le reste de ta vie à chercher une nouvelle façon de m'insulter tous les jours.  
CG: JE PENSE QUE TU AS UN DEFICIT MENTALE. TU DOIS ETRE MASOCHISTES OU UN AUTRE TRUCS DE MERDE.  
EB: peut-être  
CG: JE NE SAIS MEME PAS A QUOI TU RESSEMBLE. QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS SI MA PLANETE EST 9000 FOIS PLUS GRANDE QUE LA VOTRE,  
CG: ET QUE JE PEUX T'ECRASER AVEC UN SEUL PIED?  
EB: de toutes façons nous avons déjà parler de ça, donc je suppose que ce n'est pas vrai?  
CG: C'ETAIT JUSTE UNE PENSEE,BORDEL.  
EB: et c'est la troisième fois que tu as mentionné l'apparence... Êtes-tu obsédé par la beauté?  
CG: NON, MAIS JE NE RESSENTIRAIT JAMAIS DE SENTIMENTS ROUGES POUR QUELQU'UN DE LAID.  
CG: C'EST COMME CA.  
EB: hehe, ça me fait penser à un vieux film que j'ai l'habitude de regarder,  
EB: tu as déjà entendu parler de La Belle et la Bête?  
CG: NON, EPARGNES MOI TON STUPIDE CINEMA HUMAIN.  
EB: c'est un classique ~  
CG: FASCINANT.  
EB: j'ai très envie de chanter une chanson du film maintenant.  
CG: NON. NON. NON. NON TU NE VAS PAS CHANTER.  
EB: Je vais le faire.  
CG: JOHN SI TU CHANTE UNE PUTAIN DE CHANSON MAINTENANT...  
CG: oui?  
CG: JE NE TE PARLE PLUS JAMAIS!  
EB: aww, tu n'es pas drôle  
EB: bien, bien...  
EB: mais c'était une chanson d'amour :C  
CG: OH.  
CG: MAIS CA NE CHANGE RIEN.  
CG: RIEN DU TOUT.  
EB: hehehe  
EB: Je suis encore sérieusement tenté de chanté.  
CG: S'IL TE PLAIT, NON.  
EB: ... s'il te plaît? Cette chanson nous décrit parfaitement!  
CG: TU PEUX ME CHANTER T'AS PUTAIN DE CHANSON SI TU M'ENVOIS UNE PHOTO DE TOI .  
CG: PAS QUE JE VEUX TE VOIR! JE VEUX SAVOIR SI TU ES AFFREUSEMENT MALFORME COMME JE LE PENSE.  
EB: ok  
EB: une seconde.  
EB: [lien]  
CG: QUOI? TU ES TELLEMENT PALE...  
EB: hem, ma peau est un peu plus blanche que la moyenne.  
CG: ET TU N'AS PAS DE CORNES...  
EB: cornes?  
CG: TU SAIS, LES CORNES. SUR LA TETE. COMME TOUS LE MONDE.  
EB: les humains n'ont pas de cornes.  
EB: je peux chanter maintenant?  
CG: SI TU VEUX,  
CG: MAIS JE REFUSE D'ETRE INFLUENCE.  
EB: yay!  
EB: histoire éterneeelleee  
EB: qu'on ne croit jamaaaaaaaiiiiis~  
EB: de deux inconnus~  
EB: qu'un geste imprévue~  
EB: rapproche en secret~  
EB: et soudain se pose~  
EB: sur leur cœur en fête~  
EB: un rien pas grand chose ~  
EB: une fleur offerte~  
EB: LA BELLE ET LA BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTEEE~  
EB: je peux continuer? :D  
CG: C'EST RIDICULE.  
EB: ce sont juste des paroles ;)

EB: pas de quoi avoir peur :)

CG: DONC, TU DIS.  
CG: QUE TU ES UNE BETE ET QUE TU AIMES UNE BELLE TROLL,

CG: QUI EST CLAIREMENT MOI.  
EB: Oui ~  
CG: ...  
CG: JE NE SAIS MEME PLUS QUOI DIRE.  
EB: hehe, sans voix?  
CG: TAIS-TOI  
CG: TU ES JUSTE TELLEMENT RIDICULE QUE JE N'AI PLUS RIEN A DIRE.  
EB: aww tu pars? :C  
CG: NON.  
CG: PAS PARCE QUE JE VEUX RESTER!  
CG: C'EST JUSTE QUE JE N'AI RIEN D'AUTRE A FAIRE...  
CG: :(  
EB: awwww  
CG: OU EST CETTE PUTAIN D'EMOTICONE EN COLERE!  
CG: JEGUS  
CG: :(  
EB: hehe  
EB: quelle est la différence?  
CG: JE N'ETAIT PAS TRISTE. LA TRISTESSE EST STUPIDE.  
EB: je me demande, qu'est ce qui n'est pas stupide pour toi?  
CG: HUM. HEU...  
CG: ATTENDS JE VAIS TROUVER QUELQUE CHOSE.  
CG: OH, TROLL WILL SMITH,  
CG: IL EST PLUTOT COOL.  
EB: hehe, et bien au moins tu aimes quelque chose.  
CG: ET TROLL NICOLAS CAGE EST ASSEZ COOL.  
EB: Nicolas Cage humain est plutôt bien aussi.  
CG: JE SUPPOSE QUE J'AIME BIEN TEREZI, MAIS ELLE EST STUPIDE AUSSI.  
EB: donc dans ton groupe «d'amis», tu n'apprécies personne?  
CG: CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI ILS SONT STUPIDES.  
EB: et toi? Que penses-tu de toi-même?  
CG: C'EST UNE QUESTION IDIOTE. JE SUIS BIEN LE LEADER LE PLUS SEXY QU'ON EST JAMAIS VUE.  
CG: MES CORNES SONT IMPRESSIONNANTES, MA COIFFURES EST IMPRESSIONANTES MON VISAGE EST IMPRESSIONNANT.  
EB: ... est ce que tu peut me montrer une photo de toi?  
CG: POUR L'ACROCHER A UN MUR DE TON NID ET L'ADMIRER TOUS LES JOURS?  
EB: Je n'ai pas de nid ... et non, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.  
EB: je t'es bien montrer une photo de moi  
CG: MAIS J'AI ECOUTER UNE CHANSON RIDICULE DE NOTRE AMOUR.  
CG: JE VEUX DIRE, DE TON AMOUR POUR MOI.  
CG: BORDEL  
EB: :3  
CG: TU ES UN FILS DE PUTE SARCASTIQUE.  
EB: hee hee  
CG: [lien]  
EB: ...si je suis d'accord avec le fait que tu es sexy, ça te met mal à l'aise?  
CG: TU ES STUPIDE.  
CG: ENFIN, SI TU DIS VRAI...  
EB: bien sur que oui.  
EB: et tes cornes sont trop mignonne!  
CG: WOW...  
CG: STOP.  
EB: tes cornes ressemble à des bonbons aux maïs :3  
CG: WOW, WOW... CE SONT MES CORNES ET PAS DES FOUTUS BONBON!  
EB: Je me demande ...  
EB: ont elles le goût des bonbons?  
CG: NON, ET PERSONNE NE PARLE PLUS DE CORNES.  
EB: pourquoi?  
EB: je peux goûter?  
CG: PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE EGBERT!  
CG: NON!  
EB: hee hee hee  
EB: tu sais que je taquine parce que je t'aime bien?  
CG: MOI NON.  
CG: JE VEUX DIRE JE M'AIME, PAS TOI.  
EB: au moins tu te soucis assez de moi pour me parler C:  
CG: OUI, BLAH BLAH  
CG: JE VAIS BIENTOT PARTIR DE TOUTES FACONS.  
EB: awww : (  
CG: * SOUPIR * TU ES COMME UN ANIMAL DE COMPAGIE.  
CG: QUI SERAIT TRES ENCOMBRANT.  
EB: tu reste si je fais des yeux de chien battu?  
CG: C'EST VIRTUEL. JE NE TE VOIT PAS. IL FAUDRAIT ENVOYER UNE PHOTO.  
CG: PAS QUE J'ENCOURAGE CETTE PRATIQUE.  
CG: ENFIN, JE VOULAIS DIRE...  
EB: quoi?  
CG: TU N'AS PAS BESOIN DE FAIRE CA.  
CG: A MOINS QUE TU NE LE VEUILLE VRAIMENT?  
EB: non, mais tu vas me manquer si tu pars...  
CG: OH,  
CG: MAIS JE NE PART PAS TOUT DE SUITE.  
EB: yay!  
CG: OUAIS, OUAIS, SUPER, JE SAIS.  
EB : :D

CG: ...  
EB: Oui?  
CG: EH BIEN MAINTENANT, JE NE SAIS PLUS QUOI DIRE.  
CG: J'AI PERDU LA VOLONTE DE T'INSULTER.  
CG: MAIS SEULEMENT PARCE QUE JE SUIS FATIGUER!  
CG: ENFIN, JE VEUX DIRE...  
CG: JE PEUX TOUJOURS T'INSULTES UNE AUTRE FOIS.  
EB: bien sûr  
EB: ;)  
CG: FERME LA :(  
EB: hehe  
EB: c'est ce que j'aime chez toi ~  
CG: QUOI, MON SEX-APPEAL?  
EB: eh bien oui ... mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas intéressé par le physique.  
CG: PEUT ETRE, MAIS QUI VOUDRAIT BAISER AVEC QUELQU'UN D'HORRIBLE?

CG: NOUS CA VAS

CG: ENFIN PAS NOUS, TOI.  
EB: hee hee non en fait je parlais,  
EB: de la manière adorable que tu as de trébucher sur les mots a chaque fois que tu cache quelque chose.  
CG: JE NE CACHE RIEN.  
EB: peut être, mais c'est mignon  
CG: URGH, TU FAIS EXPRES DE ME METTRE EN COLERE?  
CG: JE NE SUIS PAS «MIGNON», JE NE SUIS PAS COMME..  
CG: UN ANIMAL.  
EB: tu es mignon comme un petit chat ~  
EB: hehe, karkitty  
CG: NON PUTAIN NOON, NON NON NON!  
EB: je crois vais commencer à t'appeler comme ça ~  
CG: NOOON!  
EB: Je plaisante, je plaisante ;)  
CG: JE VAIS FINR PAR ETEINDRE MON ORDINATEUR.  
EB: non :C  
CG: JE NE SUIS PAS UN CHAT, BORDEL!  
CG: JE SUIS UN TROLL.  
EB: je me demande ce que penserait Nepeta de ce surnom ~  
EB: je devrais aller lui demander  
CG: NON. S'IL TE PLAIT, NON.  
EB: mec, je plaisante mec ;) Je ne voudrais pas t'humilier comme ça.  
CG: :P  
CG: CONNARD.  
EB: mignon petit chat.  
CG: FERME LA, JE SUIS UN TROLL ET JE SUIS IMPRESSIONNANT.  
CG: [lien]  
CG: ALORS?  
EB: ... pourquoi y a t-il 69 sur ton T-shirt?  
CG: C'EST MON SYMBOLE.  
EB: *renifle*  
CG: QUOI?  
EB: tu essais de me donner des idées?  
EB: mais pourquoi pas ;)  
CG: OH JEGUS,  
CG: OH JEGUS, POURQUOI JE SUIS TOMBER SUR TOI?  
EB: je ne suis pas celui qui a la position du sexe sur sa chemise XD  
CG: C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, TU PEUX PAS LA FERMER!  
CG: VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE JOHN!  
CG: :(  
EB: ... maintenant?  
CG: JEGUS, NON!  
EB: awwwww...  
CG: JE DOIS Y ALLER.  
EB: aww, ok ~3  
CG: SALUT JOHN  
CG: SALUT JOHN, je t'aime  
EB: salut ~3  
EB: attend ...quoi?  
CG: ...RIEN  
EB: 333333333

L'autre utilisateur a quitté pesterchum

**(X)**

**Wow le résultat est vraiment aléatoire...**

**Je suis désolée pour les sauts de ligne, ils se font tout seul :(**

**Des reviews pour me prouver que ce que je fait n'est pas totalement bon pour la poubelle?**


End file.
